Naruto: Gamemaster
by Urban Naruto
Summary: Naruto dies at the Valley of the End. Now he begins his adventure again trying out all the new forms he can use. Looks like he'll be raising hell.
1. Chapter 1

Hello and welcome. I'm only doing this to get rid of a plot bunny. I will go on with this fic but it is not top priority to me. The idea comes from Chibi-Reaper though I own any new ideas used. So without further ado let's start.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any related merchandise.

"Speech"

'_Thoughts'_

NUNUNUNUNUNUNUNUNUNUNUNUNU

(Naruto POV)

'_Great I'm dead'_ I thought as I was floating in the complete darkness. _'Why did I have to end the Rasengan and let the teme hit me with his Chidori'. _You see after I promised Sakura that I would bring Sasuke back the retrieval team and me went after him. Everything was going well until everyone started splitting up. Soon it was only me going after Sasuke. Sasuke and I started fighting and we ended up using our aces, Sasuke going curse mark level 2 and me using Kyuubi. We each used our best jutsu. When our jutsu connected mine started winning, but I remembered that Sakura wanted Sasuke back… alive. So I cancelled my jutsu and he ran me through and then I died. Not as cool of a death as I wanted, but can't change it now.

All of a sudden a scroll appeared in front of me. I reached out my hand to grab it but it just passed through. Then in big red letters "Game Over" appeared above the scroll. The scroll then unfurled and in black regal writing at the top said "Points Earned" under it read:

Positive points:

Lived until age 13 – 1300 points

Semi-mastered Rasengan - 50 points

Brought Senju Tsunade back to Konoha – 1000 points

Became Apprentice to Jiraiya – 500 points

Defeated Subaku no Gaara – 1000 points

Defeated Ichibi no Shukaku – 500 points

Defeated Hyuga Neji – 250 points

Mastered Toad Summoning – 100 points

Summoned Gamabunta – 500 points

Mastered Water Walking – 100 points

Defeated Inuzuka Kiba – 250 points

Finished Second Exam – 500 points

Finished First Exam – 100 points

Entered Chunin Exams – 50 points

Saved Wave – 100 points

Defeated 2 unnamed Samurai – 100 points

Mastered Tree Climbing Exercise – 500 points

Tricked Zabuza – 50 points

Passed Bell Test – 50 points

Became Genin – 100 points

Defeated Mizuki – 25 points

Stole Forbidden Scroll – 50 points

Total Positive points: 7175

Negative Points:

Died by Uchiha Sasuke – -2000 points

Failed to complete promise – -1000 points

Near death by Yakushi Kabuto – -500 points

Lost Precious person Sarutobi Hiruzen – -500 points

Failed to disable Orochimaru – -500 points

Went 6 days with Orochimaru's seal – -600 points

Sasuke given Curse Mark – -400 points

Beaten by Mitarashi Anko – -500 points

Failed to answer any test question in First exam – -900 points

Shown up by Uchiha Sasuke – -100 points

Failed to kill Haku – -500 points

Tricked by Haku – -500 points

Unable to keep forbidden scroll – -500 points

Tricked by Mizuki – -500 points

Failed Genin Exam 3 times – -3000 points

Beaten by Haruno Sakura ? times – -10000 points

Total Negative points: 22000

Total Points: -14825

Rank: You're worse than dead last.

Unlocked character: Useless Naruto

Unlocked upgrade: Rusty Kunai, Rusty Shuriken, and Malfunctioning Explosive Tags

My eye was twitching as I read the scroll. I was some how able to keep myself from pulling my own hair out at what the scroll had said. I was about to start looking around when the scene changed. I was right outside the gates of Konoha with a like a menu screen in front of me.

I could either start a new game or I could select a saved game. Naturally I chose saved games to see if I even had any. Sadly it was empty so I went back and chose "New Game"

Suddenly I was in a room full of statues. All of them looked like me. I decided to start looking at some.

Akatsuki Naruto caught my eye so I decided to read the requirements.

Requirements for Akatsuki Naruto unlock:

Must unlock Missing Nin Naruto

As Missing Nin Naruto must raise rank to S-Rank

Then must sneak into Oto and assassinate Orochimaru

Then end the game with positive points.

I looked thoughtful at that and decided I may try it later.

Naruko Naruto:

Requirements:

Must stay in female Henge as soon as able to mold chakra – Minimum 3 years

End game with positive points

Note – Naruko needed to Unlock lesbian Naruko

My eyebrow rose when I saw the last bit and really thought about trying it but decided later.

Demon Naruto:

Requirements:

Make a deal with Kyuubi to make you his heir

Live for 500 years minimum

End game with negative points

Later I decided. Later when I could play word games.

Insane Naruto:

Requirements:

Must use Useless Naruto and go on a homicidal rampage killing the following people.

Haruno Sakura

Uchiha Sasuke

Hatake Kakashi

Sarutobi Hiruzen

Maito Gai

Rock Lee

Hyuga Hinata

Hyuga Neji

Yamanaka Ino

Mitarashi Anko

Yuhi Kurenai

Moegi

Hyuga Hanabi

Must also **rape**:

Hyuga Hinata

Hyuga Hanabi

Haruno Sakura

Tenten

Yamanaka Ino

Mitarashi Anko

Yuhi Kurenai

Moegi

I paled at first when I saw this but then really thought about it and decided it may end up being a little fun. I would just have to make sure I was godly powerful with Useless Naruto for it to happen though. I decided to move on for now.

Uchiha Naruto:

Requirements:

Kill Uchiha Sasuke before Genin Exam and take his eyes.

Must Use Useless Naruto

Note – Good way to work up to Insane Naruto

I decided I might as well try for this one so I could get used to what Useless Naruto was.

I went over and found the statue for Useless Naruto

Useless Naruto:

Requirements:

Finish game with at least -5000 points

Back-story:

Useless Naruto is just that. Useless. He can't even fight his way out of a paper bag. His chakra control is the worst of all the Naruto's. To do well with this character it would be a good idea to work on control as soon as you can.

Note – Useless Naruto is used to unlock some noteworthy Naruto's.

I finished reading and sighed seeing I had my work cut out for me. I put my hand on the statue then everything went dark.

Suddenly I heard cheering and whistle. I could also faintly smell smoke and burning corpse. I opened my eyes and saw Konoha, after Kyuubi had attacked it. I knew where I was then. I was right after Kyuubi had been sealed in me.

"Behold citizens of Konoha. I present you… our savior." The cheering instantly changed to shout for my death for being a demon. Without even looking I could tell Sarutobi was shocked. At least now I had no qualms of killing him for Insane Naruto.

NUNUNUNUNUNUNUNUNUNUNUNUNU

Okay now that's out of the way. Review and tell me what ya think. Also vote on the poll on my profile.

Ja


	2. Chapter 2

I got like 200 hits the first day for this story. Woo! Anyway this is the next chap for Naruto: Gamemaster. Enjoy.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any related merchandise.

"Speech"

'_Thoughts'_

Break

NUNUNUNUNUNUNUNUNUNU

(Naruto POV) (Character: Useless Naruto. Playing to unlock: Uchiha Naruto)

Killing Sasuke was harder than I thought it would be. The only time I even had a chance was when Itachi killed his clan. That window also closes in minutes. I've had to restart so many times already trying to kill his ass. Closest I got was right before I got an ANBU katana shoved through my heart. Stupid bastards killing me every time I'm near the compound.

I ended up memorizing my window of opportunity. Now I just have to get my skills up. All I need is to be able to kill him and take his eyes once I do that I just need to get out. That will be easy. So I have done all of this and now I'm on my way out.

"Well, well. Look what we have here. Seems like the Kyuubi kid decided to off the Uchiha clan." An ANBU said as he was sitting on the walls of the compound.

'Fuck, I was so close.' I thought as I saw him standing there.

All of a sudden it felt like I was put in the passenger seat of my body as it started working on it's own. My body started running faster than I thought it even could. I could tell the ANBU was surprised as it took him a few seconds to regain his bearings, Seconds that costed him being able to catch me. As soon as I lost him my body hid in an alleyway and started the process of implanting Sasuke's eyes.

I could tell by how careful my body was that this was a very delicate thing to try so I didn't even try to take control back. As soon as I was finished control was given back to me and I passed out.

I woke up to see a white ceiling and instantly knew I was in the Hospital.

"Ah, you are awake Naruto. Good, now I can ask you why you implanted Sasuke's eyes into yourself." Said Sarutobi from my bedside.

"I was passing by the compound when I heard Sasuke scream. I went to investigate and found him on the ground crying. When I walked up to him he yelled at me to kill him. I was so shocked that I didn't even think it through and plunged a kunai through his heart. I then remembered about the bloodline so I decided to try and become like Kakashi." I lied to Sarutobi.

"Naruto I'm afraid what you have done is high treason. ANBU you can kill him." Sarutobi said emotionlessly and I knew right then and there that I was dead. I didn't even see the ANBU; all I saw were Sarutobi's hate filled eyes. I knew then and there I would take pleasure in killing Sarutobi for Insane Naruto.

I woke up to see the endless nothingness.

"Great now I have to read the scroll." I grumbled as the scroll appeared in front of me. It unrolled and said.

Points earned:

Points are not important to player moving to unlocked characters.

Unlocked Character: Uchiha Naruto

Unlocked Upgrade: Uchiha Kunai, Uchiha Shuriken, and Uchiha Clothing.

Unlocked Bloodline: Sharingan

Great now that I unlocked Uchiha Naruto I can look at some more of the statues.

I went through the new game process and ended up in the statue room again. I went over to the Uchiha Naruto and read what it was.

Uchiha Naruto:

Requirements:

Kill Uchiha Sasuke before Genin Exam and take his eyes.

Must Use Useless Naruto

Note – Good way to work up to Insane Naruto

Back-story:

Uchiha Naruto is one of the more peculiar Naruto's because he changes the events of the world. With Uchiha Naruto you never end up with Kyuubi sealed in you. In fact Kyuubi is never sealed and continues his rest. You grow up knowing you mother and father until the clan massacre. Instead of Sasuke living it ends up being you. That is when your story begins. You choose the path you walk, Avenger or bringer of Justice. You decide.

I was a little shocked at the back-story but decided to play him later and went to look for more characters.

Experiment Naruto:

Requirements:

???

That one was the most interesting, as it was one I had to figure out on my own how to unlock.

Political Naruto:

Requirements:

Unlock Civilian Naruto

As Civilian Naruto you must learn all about politics and the justice system. Then you must secure a meeting with every Daimyo and get them to sign a trade treaty with Konoha. This includes Rice and Earth.

That was interesting though a pain in the ass, maybe after a couple thousand years of doing this.

Weapon Naruto:

Requirements:

As any Naruto get accepted into the Root Program.

Interesting.

Harem master Naruto:

Requirements:

As any Naruto (note: even Lesbian Naruko Naruto) must have 5 or more women in love with him/her at once.

Lot's of eyebrow raising came from that one. It took all my will power not to try it. I made sure to remember to unlock that one of these days.

NUNUNUNUNUNUNUNUNUNU

I can't write anymore. It's just so difficult with this story. I think I see why Chibi-Reaper left it. Anyway, I will not be quitting any time soon. The updates will just come very slow for this story since it's such a pain to write. I'll try to update this story a lot but don't plan on it. I hope you all enjoyed it and I hope you review. Ja.


End file.
